Don't Rain On My Parade
by Manya-Cullen
Summary: Edward and Bella go through the ups and downs of their relationship as they start exploring new things and graduation nears closer. ALL HUMAN. M. Reviews are highly recommended to enhance your reading experience!
1. Resolution

**I am not Stephanie Meyer, unfortunately. None of these characters truly belong to me, no matter how much I wish they did. So don't sue me.**

**Chapter One: Resolution**

"Mmm… Guess what?" I mumbled, finally breaking the kiss I could have sworn was going for a good ten minutes.

"What?" Edward asked, letting a grin slip across his face against my lips.

"Charlie is going to be gone for two weeks to visit my grandma." I told him as I pulled my face away from his, wiggling my eyebrows jokingly. My grandmother, or Charlie's mother, needed help finding a nursing home, and she lived way they hell out in New York City. So naturally Charlie couldn't just go for five days and then come back. He had to go for two whole weeks. Not that I was complaining. It was kind of nice to have the house to myself. Or, maybe the better word for it was "_ourselves". _

"When?" He asked.

"He leaves this Saturday."

Edward groaned.

"What, do you hate me that much?" I teased.

"No, it's just that I have to take a damn family trip starting Sunday. Spring break starts Saturday, remember?" He raised his brow with the last part of his answer, giving me the how-could-you-forget-about-a-vacation look.

"You're kidding." My eyes went wide. "When did you plan on telling me?!"

"Bella, I found out last night. Don't kill the messenger here."

"Can't you tell them to leave you behind?" I was starting to hyperventilate. Edward's family consisted of all my best friends. He was one of triplets, along with Alice and Emmett. Edward, obviously, was my boyfriend, Alice was my best friend, and Emmett was kind of my big brother that could either crush my head in his palm if he wanted to, or just annoy the hell out of me. I loved him anyway; I loved all of them. If Carlisle and Esme, his parents, took the whole family to the Grand Canyon or something for two weeks, I'm pretty sure I'd die.

"I can _try_ Bella, no promises." Edward said, his face crumpled in annoyance at his situation. "Can we go back to making out now?" What a boy.

* * *

My alarm went off, "7:00" flashing in bright blue numbers on the clock. For some reason Tuesdays seemed worse to me than Mondays. On Mondays you knew you were in for a horrible day, but on Tuesdays, it was that achingly annoying day between horrible Monday and "I wish the week was over already" Wednesday.

Despite the fact it was my senior year at high school and spring break was rolling around, I still dreaded every day of school. The only perk was getting to see Edward everyday. He only had a few classes with me a day, but every one of those hours was like a taste of heaven. The way he'd slide his hand slowly up and down my thigh, sneak kisses onto my neck when the teacher wasn't looking...

'_Okay Bella, mind out of the gutter, go get ready for school,'_ I thought to myself. _'But I don't want to!'_ I whined back. The reasonable side won out as I realized Edward had spoken to his parents about spending spring break here while they went wherever they were going. Chicago probably. The Cullens absolutely adore Chicago. Edward and I applied to some colleges in that area, but we still hadn't heard back from any of them. Chicago or not, we decided we were going to the same school.

After I quickly got dressed in a white blouse and dark fitted jeans, I ran downstairs, grabbed a banana out of the kitchen, and stepped out the door. Low and behold (but no surprise), Edward was sitting in his new Volvo, waiting for me in the driveway. I grinned and hopped into the passenger seat, throwing my backpack at my feet.

"Good morning sunshine." He said with a huge grin.

"Same to you sweet cheeks." I said with a smirk, taking a bite out of my banana.

"Don't do that." His face was marked with pleading and a hint of frustration.

"What, I can't eat my breakfast?" I grinned, knowing exactly what he meant.

"You could have me for breakfast instead." He said, returning the grin.

"Ooh, nice offer, but I think I'll have to turn it down. I'm much more into women."

"The way you eat that banana I'm sure anyone, straight or not, would disagree." Edward and I had an interesting way of talking to each other. We hardly any said anything horribly gooey (that's not to say we didn't like to kiss or anything, just not say things like "honey lovey bear" to each other). We always had some kind of sarcastic comment to make, or make fun of each other. Alice and Emmett thought we were weird, as did their lovers, Jasper and Rosalie. Not that we _really _cared.

"What were you grinning about in the first place anyway?" I asked, changing the subject as Edward pulled out of the driveway and onto the road that led to school.

"They said yes." He said, a smile creeping across his face. "I can stay home while the rest of the family goes to Chicago." So it was Chicago they were going to. I was good.

"How'd you get them to do that?"

"I told them that since Charlie has been so busy trying to bond with you," Well that was a lie, "I hardly got any time with you recently. Oh, and I left out the tiny detail about Charlie being kind of gone the whole time."

"I'm proud of you. You'll make a great criminal someday." I joked as we turned into a parking spot by the school building. "But just to show you I appreciate it…" I gave him a quick kiss, but he didn't let me pull away. He bit at my lower lip, allowing his tongue to roam into my mouth. Our tongues fought for territory for what felt like hours when we heard a knock on the car window. Emmett. Edward growled and pulled away. We both got out of the car glaring at Emmett as he grinned like a proud five year old at us.

"PDA can get you suspended around here you know." Emmett informed us, still grinning as we started walking to class.

Spring break couldn't seem farther away.


	2. A Proposal

**I am not Stephanie Meyer, unfortunately. None of these characters truly belong to me, no matter how much I wish they did. So don't sue me.**

**Chapter Two: A Proposal**

Spring break seemed ages away, even if it was only on Saturday. Tuesday dragged into Wednesday. And Wednesday dragged on as long as it could until Thursday came along. That morning when I got into Edwards shiny Volvo, there was a sort of tense feeling in the air. My Edward was looking all nervous and kind of like he was about to puke.

"Um, what's wrong with you this fine spring morning?" I asked, trying to break the suffocating silence.

"I have… something I want to tell you." He said, not looking me in the eye.

"Oh god. You're pregnant. Don't tell me it's Jasper's baby!" I joked, trying to ease the tension. Edward didn't really respond, so I took it as a sign to shut up and listen to him.

"Well," He started, letting out a shaky sigh, "you know we'll be having both our houses to ourselves the next two weeks." I nodded. Oh boy did I know. I was kind of hoping things would, erm, _progress_ a little during that time.

'_Honestly Bella, I don't get why you and Edward haven't had sex yet." Rosalie said sincerely as she sifted through a clothing rack full of dresses. _

'_Same,' Alice chimed in, looking through a display of bikinis. 'Not that I'm trying to advertise my brother here, but he's completely hot for you.'_

'_Yeah, plus, you guys practically fuck each other in the back of the room in every friggen class you have.' Rosalie added, to which I involuntarily blushed._

'_Hey, I haven't _objected_ to it, but the topic just hasn't come up between us.' I said defensively from my chair in the corner of the store._

'_Whatever. The dude looks like he'd be a great fucker.' Rosalie said casually._

'_Rose!' Alice and I shouted in unison._

"Right, so as I was saying…" Edward continued, pulling me out of my flashback. "I was thinking maybe… I mean, not to rush you or pressure you or anything… but I mean, if you wanted to I wouldn't object… just don't want you to think I'm pushing you…"

"Out with it boy!" I said, growing a little annoyed with his nervous rambling.

"I wanna have sex. With you." He blurted out oh-so elegantly. Silence hung in the air for a good thirty seconds. Edward was getting redder in the face with each tick of the second hand on his watch. It would be adorable if it weren't just awkward.

"That was romantic." I finally said.

"I'll take that as a no…"

"No! I mean, no, it's not a no… but it's not really a yes either." I explained. "I just don't want to make a big deal about it or anything. I mean, like, don't put out rose petals in your room and write down or your calendar "de-virginizing day" or something like that."

"De-virginaizing sounds like deactivating, which sounds like we'll blow up." Edward said with a grin, his blush finally fading. "And I wrote that on my calendar already, so you can stop complaining. The deed is done."

"Oh really, and what date might that be?"

"I was thinking Sunday night, I might take you to my empty house and deactivate you." He said, grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that." I said, grinning back at him. Edward just shook his head, that smile still plastered on his face, and pulled out into the road.

* * *

"What the hell are you guys grinning about?" Alice asked as Edward and I sat down at the lunch table.

"Nothing," I replied, while Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me as if she could read my mind that way.

"Oh my god! I know!" Alice squealed loudly, causing Jasper to wince beside her. "You guys decided that you would come to senior prom!"

"Oh please Alice." I rolled my eyes. "I really want to go to prom wearing some ball gown, get horribly drunk, go to a hotel and lose my virginity in a room full of other Forks seniors doing the same thing."

"Sounds good to me." Edward said, earning a high five from Emmett.

"Hey, Rosie Ass, maybe we should do that this year!" Emmett suggested. "I think it would spice things up a little for us." Rosalie just rolled her eyes at him.

We spent the rest of lunch making jokes about the people who probably would do those types of things, until Emmett took it too far and was chased out of the cafeteria by an angry Rose just as the bell rang.

That night when I got home I started thinking about Edward and me. And what Alice and Rosalie had said. And what I wanted. And what Edward wanted. And whether it was the right time or not.

Thank God tomorrow is Friday.


	3. Shopping

**I am not Stephanie Meyer, unfortunately. None of these characters truly belong to me, no matter how much I wish they did. So don't sue me.**

**Chapter Three: Shopping (Ew)**

Friday went by surprisingly quickly. I woke up to Charlie desperately asking where his extra toothbrush was. Charlie never was a particularly good packer. Maybe that's why my mom, Renee, was the one to leave the house after they broke up, not him. Actually, "broke up" is a loose term in their situation; my mom left Charlie when I was a baby. They married young and after I came, I guess Renee just felt like she was too tied down. She wasn't happy. So she left with me in tow. Not that I think that qualifies as a good reason, but I think of Renee as more of a friend than my mother, and that's why I can't really be mad my mom and dad weren't together. She wasn't really the married type. Until Phil came around.

Phil is a professional baseball player. Renee really is head over heals for him, so they got married, which I guess is natural. It was a bit of a surprise, sure, but as long as Renee was happy it was okay with me. When Phil needed to go on the road, I decided to move to Forks to live with Charlie, so I wouldn't be their third wheel. I really don't regret moving to Forks at all; Charlie gives me my space, I have Alice and Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper for friends, and of course, I have Edward as my boyfriend.

Edward and I have been together for about a year and a few months I guess. I don't know exactly how long, 'cause if I did that would be cheesy beyond all belief. But pretty much since we met Edward and I have been in love. Charlie likes Edward, and he _really_ likes Edward's dad. Dr. Carlisle Cullen is one of the head doctors at Forks' only hospital. He's really good at what he does, and since I am such a klutz, Charlie and I have had the pleasure to get him to know him without Edward's help.

The Cullens are _extremely_ wealthy. That was probably thanks to Carlisle and Esme having the jobs they did. Esme is an interior designer, and an amazing one at that. She decorated their entire house, which is huge, and it looks great. The Cullens, however, hate to flaunt their wealth (which would explain why their gigantic house is hidden on a private property in the woods), and only indulge in their fancy cars. You could tell when a Cullen was somewhere, because usually their cars were the only shiny, not-from-the-sixties, in shape ones in the parking lot.

Anyway, Friday went by quickly. Until I saw that Edward's Volvo was gone, and instead was Alice in front of her yellow Porsche, and wicked grin playing across her face. Crap. She was going to take me shopping.

* * *

An hour drive and a ton of complaining on my part later, we were at the mall in Port Angeles.

"Alice, why the hell do I need more clothes? I have plenty of nice things from last week's shopping mania." I whined as Alice dragged me into a store.

"Well you'll be needing some new material for spring break." Alice informed me.

"It's not bathing suit season yet, I think I'm good."

"Bella, do you think I'm an idiot? I know why Edward isn't coming with us on vacation." Alice finally stopped at her destination in the heavily perfumed store. My jaw dropped. It was lingerie. Like, _fancy_ _French_ shit. Not trashy corsets or anything, but this was pushing my limit. I turned to Alice in total shock.

"Well if you're not coherent right now just stand there and _I'll_ pick the stuff out. Then all you'll have to do is try it on!" She squealed excitedly.

Suddenly Friday evening seemed eons away.

* * *

Three long, painful hours later I had three shopping bags filled with lace, sheer fabric, and a few dresses and shirts I could actually wear in public. Alice must have been out of her mind if she thought I would wear something like that. Especially when I planned on not making this a big deal. If _this_ was even going to happen. I mean, I knew that the first time was something special or whatever, but I could never really see myself as one of those people who treasured it like a precious jewel, only letting the perfect Indiana Jones take it. Not that I was willing to give it to just anyone. But it never struck me as something too special. Aside from the fact it would hurt like a bitch. There was that tiny little piece.

I wasn't really good with pain. I guess one worry I always have is that once Edward finally does it, I'll cry like a baby or scream bloody murder and traumatize the poor boy. Just as I was thinking about how he'd probably avoid touching ever again me should I do that, I heard the familiar crunch of Volvo wheels on my driveway gravel. Knowing I left the front door unlocked, I just waited in my room for him.

"Hey," He grinned at me as he opened my door, immediately making my heart melt.

"Hey," I grinned back, patting the place on the bed next to me. "How about you come sit your nice butt down here."

"So you have noticed my particularly good hindquarters." He joked as he sat down. "But I have nicer parts if you'd like to see."

"Sounds like you're letting your ego get out of control." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

He caught my chin in his hand and brought my lips to his. The kiss started out sweet and gentle, but after a few minutes it had developed into a heated tongue war. I moved from my spot next to him to sit on his lap, never breaking the kiss. Edward let out a low groan, and his fingers roamed along my back and slightly exposed hips. He slowly pushed up my shirt so that the bunched up fabric rested on my breasts. Just as he went for my bra, we both heard the sound of Charlie's car pull into the driveway.

"Fuck." Edward mumbled against my lips, pulling my shirt back into place. He pulled away, took me off his lap, and put me back on my place on the bed. He got up and pulled my laptop off my desk and sat back down just in time for Charlie to knock.

"Heya kids, what're you up to?" Charlie asked as he stood in the open doorway.

"Studying." Edward said, pointing to the laptop. He was pure genius. "How was your day Mr. Swan?" Polite too.

"Meh. Kind of glad I'll be getting a break for a few weeks, even if it involves being with my mother." Charlie shrugged. An awkward silence plagued the room. "...Well, I've got to go finish packing, I have an early flight tomorrow." Charlie finally said. "Actually Bells, I was thinking I might drive to Seattle tonight and stay in a hotel close to the airport. You'd be okay with that, right?

"Uh huh, whatever floats your boat dad."

"Great. I'll, uh, pop in again when I'm ready to go." Charlie left the room, closing the door behind him. I looked at Edward, who had that stupid looking mischievous grin on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"How about tonight, Bella?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Are you forgetting your parents are still in town?"

"Forget that." He joked, pulling me into a passionate kiss.

This boy would be the death of me.


	4. Goodbye, Hello

**I am not Stephanie Meyer, unfortunately. None of these characters truly belong to me, no matter how much I wish they did. So don't sue me.**

**Chapter Four: Goodbye, **_**Hello**_

Alice handed me one more bag full of make-up and nail polish I wouldn't use before climbing into the back of Carlisle's car. "And Bella, do NOT just throw this stuff in the corner of your room. I will look at every single bag and see if you've touched it or not. Don't doubt it." She reprimanded me before I even said anything. It was almost as if she could see the future…

Esme was kissing Edward like a million times all over his face and giving him food instructions while Carlisle sat impatiently behind the wheel, Emmett playing on a PSP or a DS with his total "I'm-so-into-this-game-right-now-so-I-probably-can't-hear-you-if-you-talk-to-me" face on. Goodbyes were always very awkward to me, especially if it was for a short period of time, like right now. Esme gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and a tight hug; her eyes wet with unshed tears. "We'll miss you so much! Both of you!" As much as I loved Esme, her motherly instincts were a little intense sometimes. I didn't really want to deal with the tears.

"Bye! Bye now! You kids be good!" Esme called from the moving car, waving her hand at us. We waved back as the car rounded onto the road, leaving us in peace finally.

Edward grinned and kissed me quickly. "We're all alone now. What should we do?"

"I know what _you_ want to do." I grinned back.

"So is that a… yes?" He asked cautiously.

I nodded.

Edward pulled me into a warm, hungry kiss while he picked me up, my legs around his waist. My mind was racing as he carried me into the house. _"I'm about to lose my virginity. I'm about to lose my virginity. I'm about to--- _OOOOOW!!!" The last part of my thoughts came out loud as my head knocked into the side of a doorway. "Holy crap!" I yelled, holding the back of my head.

"Oh my god, holy crap, I am _so_ sorry Bella! Let me look!" Edward put me down on the floor as gently as possible, which wasn't too gentle to be honest, and went to look at my head.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath.

"What?" I asked, panicked.

"Yeah, um… I may have cut your head… a little… I don't think it's bad though."

"You're quite the charmer there Cullen." I tried to hide the fact that the word "blood" freaked me out a little.

"Here," Edward took off his shirt ad put it against my head, and then helped me up. He walked me into his room and laid my down on his, pardon my French, fucking huge bed.

"I'll be right back with ice. Sorry I fucked up." Edward darted out of the room before I could even respond. When he came back with ice he replaced his shirt with it, and then dumped his shirt in his garbage bin. Maybe it was my brain blood leaking out of my bashed skull, but Edward without his shirt on was completely gorgeous. He didn't have much chest hair, which was good for me, because I found bodily hairs repulsive.

Edward must have caught me staring because a big old smirk spread across his face. "I knock your head open and you _still_ want me."

"Nah, I'm just delusional." I retorted, trying to gain back some pride.

"Mmhmm…" He leaned down and captured my lips into a heated kiss. This time his tongue didn't wait for permission, we immediately started a dance in our mouths. I quickly forgot about the sting in the back of my head, because Edward's hands were inching up my sides, bringing my shirt with them. We broke the kiss for the quickly amount of time it took to get my shirt over my head, ignoring the throbbing when it touched my bruise. He lifted me up slightly from the small of my back with one hand, and with the other unhooked my bra. He put me down, and then pulled my bra off my arms. We pressed our bodies together, and his chest felt so good against mine, it was like a soft, firm comfort, like I'd been away from home a long time and finally made it back.

We spent a while kissing, tasting, touching skin new to each other. Both of us had been stripped down to our underwear, a final barrier between what we both knew we wanted. It was to my surprise when Edward was the one who stopped.

"I want it to be special Bella. I want to savor you, make it last. Once we've done it, we can't just go back to exploring. There won't be a 'next level.' I hope that's okay…" He seemed a little shy at the idea that he, a man, was denying sex.

"Sounds fine with me." I grinned. Boy did that sound lame. He kisses me one more time, gently, before asking, "How bout some dinner?"

"Oh my god I'm starving!!" I squealed, only just realizing my hunger. Edward just shook his head and chuckled before getting up to order a pizza.

"I love you Bella." He said before exiting the room.

"I love you too. Even though you won't get me pizza." He laughed and hopped down the stairs, humming some show tune I didn't even know.

This vacation was going to be good.

* * *

**Okay, not my best work, but I have 5 tests this week, and I just wanted to get something out there for all you lovely people. Thank you so much for watching and favoriting, it makes my day! I'm thinking chapter five will be here Friday afternoon or evening, and then I'll probably get out two more chapters over the weekend. PLEASE REVIEW!! :)**


	5. Pizza, Pillow Fights, and Kisses

**I am not Stephanie Meyer, unfortunately. None of these characters truly belong to me, no matter how much I wish they did. So don't sue me.**

**Chapter Five: Pizza, Pillow Fights, and Kisses**

A box of pizza and three fourths of Romeo and Juliet later, Edward and I sat curled up together on his living room couch. Edward was reciting all of Romeo's lines quietly in my ear. It was amazing to me that he could still remember his lines from the tenth grade Shakespeare play. My eyes started to drift and flutter closed.

My eyes suddenly popped open as I felt lips crawling up and down my throat. I let out a low moan and captured his lips in mine. The movie was quickly forgotten as our kiss heated up. My fingers curled into his soft, welcoming, bronze hair as his danced up my sides, taking the hem of my tank top with them. His finger lingered for a moment when they reached my bra, and then he broke the kiss and sat up. I looked up at him, my face streaked with confusion.

"Bella, what's this?" He asked as he peaked under my shirt and looked at my bra. I had decided this morning to wear one if Alice's picks from the store we went to the other day, but nothing fantastic or anything. It was a simple navy blue, lace bra, and it had matching underwear, though I doubted we'd go that far tonight anyway.

"Um, it's a bra, and women my age with breasts usually wear them as a form of support." I tried to act nonchalant about it.

"I know _that_ Bella, but you don't usually wear this type of thing." He slipped my thin shirt over my head to get a good look at the thing. "Jesus you look good…" He muttered under his breath as he stared down at me.

I let a quiet giggle escape my lips as he went down to kiss and suck along my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling something hard at the crotch of his jeans. I jumped back a little, knowing very well what it was, but never having been _that close_ to Edward.

"What's wrong? You do that to me." He murmured against my neck before planting another gentle kiss on my skin, soothing me almost instantly.

"Nothing, I just… Forgot about that is all."

"Sorry to startle you."

A blush crept up my cheeks at my embarrassment for being so prude. I _knew_ Edward was attracted to me; it was just that all this physical stuff was so new. Every time we did something new I realized it caused reactions for both of us, like a domino effect.

I took Edward's face and kissed him hungrily. He bit down on my bottom lip, his tongue begging for entrance, which I readily granted.

Clothes were quickly discarded and we both came to the recognition that we were naked. Not underwear kind of naked, but really, bare-it-all naked. We broke the kiss, only our panting filling the quietness of an empty house at night. We had both been topless before, but never really _looked_ at each other in the state of being unclothed. Both our eyes drifted over each other's bodies, innocent gazes at something unknown. My eyes drank in the gorgeous sight of his chest, perfect to me, not too skimpy but definitely not icky like a professional wrestler. Little beads of sweat were dripping along the crevices of his muscles. My wonder traveled down to the "V" by his hips, which were surprisingly feminine, but not in a bad way really, it almost balanced out the pure testosterone built into his chest. I reached out a finger and slid it along the v-shaped dimple, and he shuddered in response, which drew my attention to something different altogether.

I wouldn't flatter anyone. It wasn't _huge_ like some romance novels say about the male character in a love scene. But still, looking at it made me wonder how anything like _that_ would fit into something that up until now, I was only putting tampons into. I looked at it in a type of mesmerized amazement for a few more seconds before I dared to touch it. My finger trailed up the length of it, drawing a low moan sort of hiss from Edward. I giggled as I realized his penis had twitched a little as well.

"Oh, is that how we're going to play it, Miss Swan?" He growled, a grin playing on his face. Before I could even question him, he ran his thumb quickly across my nipple, just grazing it enough for it to pucker under his touch. I let out a small squeal of pleasure, which I realized almost instantly was what Edward wanted me to do.

"No!" I half laughed, half screamed as I wacked him over the head with a couch cushion.

"Oh no you don't!" He growled in response and his me with another pillow.

We spent the rest of the evening chasing each other with whatever pillows we could find, naked, until we both collapsed with exhaustion on the big, white, fluffy guest bed.

"I love you," was the last thing I heard before my eyes fluttered closed and sent me into a deep, happy sleep.

* * *

**I am **_**so so so so so so**_** sorry I haven't been updating as promised! I came down with the flu Thursday night, and hadn't been able to get up till today. I also didn't want to get snot all over sexy Edward. I promise for real I'll have chapter six out Tuesday evening or Wednesday. Thanks again for the favorites and story watches!**


	6. Happy

**I am not Stephanie Meyer, unfortunately. None of these characters truly belong to me, no matter how much I wish they did. So don't sue me.**

**Chapter Six: Happy**

Edward and I spent the next few days and evenings like that. Experimenting, poking, touching, finding unknown reactions. I found out my pleasure point was right where the curve of my hip and my side meet, and his was a few inches below his belly button. It all seemed so fresh and new, something that no one in Sex Ed could have taught us. While we couldn't say our actions were innocent, we could say it was innocent enough. We loved each other, and being in our late teen years, we only wanted to try something new, to pleasure each other.

Which brings me to the interesting dilemma I have before me right now; now that I've explored every inch of Edward's body, and him mine, are we ready to have sex?

"Bella?" Edward called from the guest bedroom.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I replied from the bathroom. My legs practically turned to Jell-O as I looked into the mirror. Instead of seeing my normal, jeans and a t-shirt self, I saw a scared looking teenager wearing a dark blue bra and panties set, a thin layer of lace billowing out from the bottom of the bra. Despite the fact that I didn't want to make this whole first time thing a big deal, my heart was racing. To think it was even a possibility that tonight would be the night Edward and I have sex was scary. I mean, it's not like we _planned_ it for tonight, I just felt it in my gut that it was going to happen. I took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and opened the bathroom door, leading me straight into the guest room.

"Wow, Bella, you look… amazing." Edward said, his eyes trailing along my clothing, or lack of clothing for that matter.

"Same to you." I joked, my own gaze looking at his near perfect body, only clad in a pair of boxers. I sat next to him on the bed, kissing him lightly on the lips. He pushed me down gently to that familiar spot between him and the mattress, and my heart was pounding so hard I thought I might explode right then and there, and I really didn't want to get my guts all over Edward. That would be embarrassing. He placed hot kisses all along my neck and shoulders, his lips brushing the straps of my "shirt" off my shoulders. I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling the now well-known hardness beneath Edward's boxers. I could feel myself getting wetter _down there_.

I picked up the pace a little by unhooking my bra, which was enough consent for Edward to pull it off, taking the little lacey tutu-thing with it. My nipples puckered at the feeling of being bare, and he took one in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, drawing a moan from me. I ground my hips against his, feeling his erection against my nether regions.

"Edward." I just about managed to say, barely over a whisper.

"Hmm?" He mumbled into my breast, his voice vibrating against it; it felt so good.

"You gonna take much longer?"

This time he stopped entirely and sat up on top of me. "Take much longer for _what?_"

"Edward!" I nearly cried out, frustrated he wasn't catching my drift. It might have also been the delicious bulge poised over my body that was adding to the affect.

"Oh. Oh! Ooooh!" He finally understood, that stupid (yet unbelievably sexy) crooked smile smeared on his face. Without breaking eye contact, he slid off of me, and started rolling my panties off my legs. "Is this what you want Bella?" He snatched off his own underwear, that grin still plastered on his face. All I could do was nod, my nerves setting in again. "_Holy crap he's gonna do it. Holy crap. Oh. My. God." _I think Edward could sense it because he said, "Bella, I won't take this any farther than you want. If you say stop, I'll stop. I promise to be gentle." I only nodded again, because I knew that no matter how much he promised, it would still hurt, even if only for a second.

Edward climbed back on top of me, placing sweet kisses all along my neck. I felt something brush lightly against my inner thigh, and I assumed it was the thing that would end my state of virginity. Edward stopped kissing me and focused on the task at hand. I felt the tip of his cock press against my slick folds, and slowly make its way into me. He stopped at the barrier that was my virginity. I could feel his tip putting pressure on it. I looked up at him, and as we locked gazes, he plunged in.

I sucked in my breath sharply, and Edward stopped again. I waited a few seconds while the pain subsided, much quicker than I thought it would, and then I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, his eyes full of worry.

"Nothing, it's just… This isn't so bad." I giggled.

Edward chuckled. "You thought making love to me would be that bad?"

"No, I have just heard that the first time isn't that great."

"Bella, I'd love to discuss what your misconceptions were, but I'm afraid you have me painfully aroused, I'm currently immobile in my one place of release, and your laughing is making you vibrate. Can we continue?" Edward was grinning, but I could see the need in his eyes.

"What am _I _supposed to do? You're the one with the operating part here." Now that all pain had diminished, I was able to make sarcastic remarks again.

Without another word Edward pulled out slowly and then thrust back in, ripping a moan from both our throats. He picked up the pace, finding a quick rhythm that got both of our breaths ragged. I moved my hips a little so that he was slamming right into a spot that brought the most pleasure I'd ever had. My nails dug into the back of his shoulders as he sped up even more, creating a sweet friction that brought me even more gratification.

"Ah! Edward… I think I'm getting… Ungh… Close!" I managed through my gritted teeth.

Edward just grunted in response (I'll forgive him because I could barely talk myself). It only took a few more thrusts before my back was arched and my muscles started to clench. I cried out my release in a high pitch squeal. It wasn't long before Edward followed me, and I felt his warm liquids pouring into me. He collapsed on top of me, and we both lay there for a few minutes just catching our breaths, Edward still inside me.

Edward grinned down at me when our panting finally calmed down, and when I met his gaze we both cracked up.

"I love you." He grinned.

"I love you too." I returned. We went into a laughing fit again.

Sometimes when you're happy, all you can do is laugh.

* * *

**Cue "Happy" by Never Shout Never :)**

**I tried to kind of make this cute a little bit, cuz straight out smut kinda seems unlike this pair. Review please!**


	7. My Handsome Stalker

**I am not Stephanie Meyer, unfortunately. None of these characters truly belong to me, no matter how much I wish they did. So don't sue me.**

**NOTE: This scene is mostly a flashback, and for authenticity, I used a few lines from the book, so really, DON'T SUE ME!!**

**Chapter Seven: My Handsome Stalker**

Remember when I said a while back that Edward and I have been in love practically since we met? Yeah, that was kind of a lie. Our story is just kind of long and just dumb. But I think I'll go over it anyway.

I had just arrived at Forks, in the middle of a school semester no less, and the only "friend" I had was Jessica Stanley. Ick. She was the one who originally drew my attention to Edward.

"That's Edward Cullen." She said, noticing that I was staring at him. "He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good looking enough for him." She sniffed indignantly and looked back down at her measly salad, and I kind of assumed she had tried and failed to win the subject's heart.

Edward was definitely gorgeous. He had piercing green eyes, almost a shade of emerald, and this dark bronze hair that looked loosely gelled back, but whenever he moved, it fell out of its shape, proving that it was naturally that inviting. He was wearing a black shirt that clung to his muscles, but not too tightly, and jeans that actually fit, unlike the gangster wannabes I had seen around the cafeteria, like Mike Newton.

To my embarrassment, Edward had caught me staring, and then to my disgust, he smirked and winked at me. To save myself, I scowled at him and pointed to my chin, indicating the bit of food he had there. It was his turn to blush as he quickly wiped it off with the back of his hand. He smiled at me nervously, and I just rolled my eyes at him. My interest in him had gone down completely, and I went back to focusing on my half eaten sandwich. The year and a half would be a long one…

Biology. Wow, exciting. I had taken this course already, so I was in for the most boring semester of my life in this class. I was thinking of asking Renee to just send in all my essays from my old school, but I knew she wouldn't really go along with it.

When I got to the classroom I stopped dead in my tracks. Crap. The only available seat was next to that Edward guy. As if having most of my classes with Jessica or that puppy boy Mike Newton wasn't bad enough. I'm not a generally mean person. But next time you're the new girl in school and the only people attracted to you are desperate popular wannabes, you'll feel the same way. And now I get to sit next to the egotistical Edward Cullen. Whoopee.

I sat down silently in the seat next to him and took out my notebook without even giving him a side-glance, which by the way is hard when your science partner looks like a Greek god. I really wanted to touch his perfectly smooth looking skin… _"Ugh, shut up Bella!"_ I thought to myself. Nasty.

"You're Bella Swan, right?" I heard a velvety voice speak to me.

"Bella." I corrected, still not looking at him. Then what he actually said registered in my brain and I looked at him, shocked. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I'm pretty sure all of Forks knows your name." He chuckled. Oh my god his laugh was beautiful. Shut up!

"No, I mean, you didn't call me Isabella."

"Do you prefer Isabella…?" He asked, completely confused.

"No, Bella is fine, just that I think Charlie – I mean my dad – must tell everyone I'm Isabella. So yeah, everyone has been calling me that."

"Oh." Awkward silence. Mr. Banner started the class then, thankfully, and I was happy not to have to talk to my Edward anymore. He wasn't as pretentious as I thought he was, and I really didn't want to start a crush on my first day here. I refused to be Jessica, who seemed to drool over a hot guy just because she thought it was her duty as a high school girl.

The bell rang for the end of the day, and not a moment too soon, because I needed to get away from Edward, and fast. I walked as fast as I could to the parking lot, not unlike many of the students, but my excitement to get home was quickly diminished when I saw Mike leaning on my car waving at me. I groaned and walked up to him.

"Hey Bella!" He said. I could practically see his tail wagging behind him.

"Um, hi." I responded unenthusiastically.

"Right, well, um, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hangout with me tonight? Like, see a movie and go to dinner?"

"Uh…" I was shocked. _One day here and this kid is asking me out!_ "I can't." Smooth Bella.

"Why?"

"Oh, Bella will not be able to make it due to her date with _me _tonight." A sweet velvety voice said from behind me, and my eyes widened. I turned around, and as suspected, saw Edward. I turned back to see a very pale looking Mike trying to piece together a smart comeback.

"_Cullen?"_ Wow Mike, that showed him.

Seeing as this my only escape, I decided to play along. "Yup, Edward asked me during Biology, and who could say no to this face?" I took Edward's chin in my hand, squished hiss face and shook it, Mike watching in horror at our "PDA."

"Er, okay…" Mike mumbled as he walked away, hands in his pockets.

"Thanks for that." I said, turning to Edward again.

"Oh, no problem, as long as I get that date tonight." He said, a grin spreading across his face.

"What?"

"Well, we wouldn't want Mike finding out we didn't _really_ go out on a date, hmm?" Wipe that grin off your face!

"I will not go on a date with you!"

"Yes you will, now go home and get ready." He suddenly became very serious, but there was still a hint of that crooked smile, and there was something about him that made me want to tackle him and kiss him. Ugh, shut up Bella!

Without another word I got in the car, still staring at him questioningly. "Pick you up at eight." He went back to smiling like a two-year-old with a new toy. That was kind of cute.

* * *

I was sifting through what I could possibly wear, when I heard the doorbell. _Who the hell would that be?_ I jumped down the stairs, and opened the door slowly, when I was attacked by something small with short hair hugging me.

"Bella! We're going to be best friends, and I heard you had a date with my brother and I just _had_ to come over here and give you a makeover! I'm Alice by the way." She had on a pair of very dark skinny jeans and an expensive looking suede jacket, and heels that made her look taller than she really was, and she was still a few inches shorter than me. She had her cut really short, something I would never dare to do to my hair, and it was a shade or two darker than Edward's. She was jumping up and down excitedly, holding two giant shopping bags and squealing. Oh god.

"Um, hi best friend?" I responded lamely, still trying to understand what was going on.

"Well come on, let's go to your room and get started!

While Alice was teasing my hair into curls, we talked, and I came to decide that I liked her, despite the fact that she tackled me and was making me wear makeup. She was definitely less fake and boy obsessed than Jessica, and even though I kind of liked that Angela girl, Alice was definitely not a quiet girl, which took the pressure of talking off of me. She told me about the Cullens, about how they were rich but really didn't like to show it, about Emmett, her other brother, about how Edward, her, and Emmett were part of _triplets_. However, the peace was broken when Alice tried to make me wear the outfit she had in mind.

"I am not wearing that!" I whined.

"Bella, you are wearing this, and if you don't stop whining I'll bite you."

I sighed and reluctantly pulled on the dark denim, knee-high, fitted skirt. Alice handed me a shirt that clung to my waist, but got loose near the bust, with long loose sleeves that only tightened around my wrists, and showed a bit too much "cleavage" (if that's what you could call what I have), seeing as how the neckline dipped right between my breasts down to right above my belly button. I struggled to pull on the not-too-high heels, thankfully, but had ribbons that wrapped nearly all the way up my calves.

"You look amazing Bella! And just _imagine_ what you would have worn if I hadn't showed up!" A pair of comfy jeans and a more normal looking shirt than this one thanks for asking though. We talked for a little while longer until Alice pointed out to me it was 7:45, and she didn't really want to be here when Edward came. I agreed and watched her pull out of my driveway in a nice yellow Porsche, my nerves starting to set in. I was really starting to think I _liked_ Edward, and that might just screw up this date, because I had no experience with boys at all.

I must have been freaking out longer than I had thought, because I heard knocking on the door. _Crap he's probably going to be hot. Ooh my god. _I opened the door, and there before me, in a button down shirt that hugged his torso in a delicious way and jeans that looked practically made for him, was Edward.

"Good evening madam, you look lovely." There was the crooked smile that made my brain go to mush.

"Uh… Thanks." Lame Bella, lame!

"Shall we go?" He asked, motioning to his car. Holy crap that Volvo was shiny. I nodded, and we proceeded to his car, where he held the door open for me before climbing into the driver's side.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we pulled out onto the road. This car was fast too.

"Port Angeles, there's a little restaurant there."

"Does it rain there too?" I joked.

Edward chuckled, and my heart flew into a frenzy. "It didn't rain today at least, on your first day here. Our first date."

"Are you expecting there to be a second date?"

"Actually, I was hoping you'd just marry me." I could tell he was joking, but there seemed to be some earnest in his words.

"How many girls have you said that to already?"

"None."

"None?"

"Never had a real girlfriend. I tried once but it turned out the girl was actually Mike Newton in a dress." He joked, and it made me laugh, actually. It was surprisingly easy to get along with Edward. "And you Miss Swan?"

"Never even went on a date before." I answered quickly, a blush starting to heat up my cheeks.

"You're cute when you blush." I went even redder. "And I doubt that, all the boys here are obsessed with you. You're like a shiny new toy and everyone wants to play with you."

"How do you know?"

"Well you see Bella, I'm a guy, and I share a locker room with the rest of the guys, and when guys talk out loud about girls I tend to hear it."

"Well I can't believe you've never had a girlfriend!" I retorted.

"Neither can I, but why can't you?"

"Because you're a beautiful display of man is why!" He grinned, and I immediately blushed again.

"I'm gonna have to keep embarrassing you, because when you blush it's just positively gorgeous." And bam, there's that brain-melting crooked smile.

"I'd prefer if you didn't" Our conversation carried on like this, asking about each other, him asking me more than the other way around, thanks to Alice's biography earlier.

"Here we are." Edward said, pulling up by a place called La Bella Italia. It looked like a nice little place, and to be honest, I was getting hungry.

We walked into the restaurant, which looked pretty crowded. "Are you sure there's space for us?" I asked, looking behind me only to find that Edward wasn't right behind me, but rather giving a twenty-dollar bill to the lady who would seat us. She motioned for us to follow her, and we were escorted to a small section in the back of the restaurant with an empty booth.

"Your waitress will be right with you." She said, and returned to her place at the front.

Edward picked up the menu, and I pretended to, but really I was staring at him. He was funny, he was cute; no, wait, he was gorgeous, and I just wanted to kiss him. And I had never kissed a boy, so, big step for me here.

"Can I help you?" He asked, looking over his menu at me, smirking. I fumbled for my menu and opened it, then tapped on the random page it was on. "Uh, yeah, just, um, thinking about what to eat is all." I was blushing again, trying to cover up for my complete screw up. He just grinned, shook his head and put down his menu. Thankfully, our waitress decided to drop in at that point.

"Hello, my name is Amber, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" I didn't miss that she was only speaking to Edward. He motioned to me, to which the waitress reluctantly turned to me.

"Uh, a Coke please." I said.

"Make that two." He added.

"I'll be right back with that." She smiled at him, and I could have sworn she was locking her arms together to make her breasts look bigger. Ick.

The next to minutes were spent in awkward silence, because for one, I had royally embarrassed myself not long ago, and two, I was positive Edward would rather be with _Amber_ now than with me. Speak of the devil; she rounded to our table again.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked Edward.

"Bella?" he asked. She turned unwillingly toward me. I picked the first thing I saw on the menu, because up until now I had been staring at Edward. "Um… I'll have the mushroom ravioli."

"And you?" she turned back to Edward with a smile.

"I'll have manicotti." Fancy. Damn it Bella, why can't you be fancy?

"Anything else?" she asked, still speaking only to him.

"No, thank you." He smiled back at her, and I could see her scream internally that he acknowledged her before she turned to leave our table.

"You really shouldn't do that to people," I criticized. "It's hardly fair."

"Do what?"

"Dazzle them like that – she's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now."

He tilted his head to the side, a smile starting to bloom on his face. "I dazzle people?"

"Duh?"

"Do I dazzle _you?_"

"Frequently," I admitted. He grinned, and the ice had been broken again. We enjoyed our meal, talking the whole way through, and didn't stop until he pulled his car back into my driveway later that evening.

"I had a really great time you know." Edward said, grinning at me, one arm slung over my shoulders.

"Me too." I grinned back.

"I hope you don't go back to hating me when school starts tomorrow. I'd feel an awful lot like Cinderella when the clock struck twelve."

"Aww, don't worry princess, I would never do that to you." He chuckled, and then opened my door for me, reaching across me to the handle.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight." _I love you. _

I hopped out of the car and into the house, waving at Edward from the door. When I closed the door Charlie was still in the living room watching football.

"Hey Bells, how was it?" He asked, his tone suggesting he didn't really want to talk boys.

"Fine, I'm going to bed." I didn't really want to talk about it either, at least not with Charlie.

"G'night." He took sip from his beer.

"Goodnight."

I ran up the stairs and threw off all the Alice clothing, and pulled on my comfy pajamas. I was glad to be home and wearing my own stuff, but something felt wrong. _You miss Edward you dumb shit._ I sighed, turned out the lights, and crawled into bed.

_Tap tap._ Ugh, now the tree outside my window taps on the glass. I turned around to make sure when I saw something that made my heart jump. Edward was standing on a branch of the tree outside my window, grinning at me. I hurriedly opened the window, and he immediately pulled me into a kiss. It was sweet and gentle, and even better than I ever imagined kissing him would be.

"I love you." He mumbled against my lips.

I pulled away, and looked at him to see if he was kidding. His face was serious, and he seemed confused as to why I had stopped kissing him.

"I love you too." I responded, a grin playing on my lips.

"Awesome. So I'll see you at school tomorrow?" I nodded, and he shut my window and climbed out of the tree. I watched him leave in his shiny silver Volvo, leaving me to drift into a sweet, deep sleep. That was the first night I dreamed of him.

And that is how I fell in love with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Holy crap that took a long time. AND 3000 WORDS!! I just decided to write this because even though we all know most of this story, it's still nice to hear the origins of true love, right? REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!**


	8. Suspicion

**I am not Stephanie Meyer, unfortunately. None of these characters truly belong to me, no matter how much I wish they did. So don't sue me.**

**Chapter Eight: Suspicion**

Over the next few days Edward and I continued to "practice" our new way of showing each other our love. I was starting to last a little bit longer, which helped Edward in that department as well. We hadn't left the house in days and the guest bedroom was starting to look like someone threw dynamite in it. I also was learning to become more patient with the stuff that came before the sex, which Edward seemed to be very fond of. I guess he liked to "play" with me a little before he had to concentrate on making things happen.

Alice also would have been proud. I had used nearly every article of that lace clothing we bought. It made me sad that school started again in three days, and that the Cullens would be back in two. I loved being able to be this close to Edward, with nothing to interrupt us, or suck up our attention. The only things that made us take a break were the bathroom, food, and the fact that we both got accepted to Dartmouth (my acceptance for full scholarship made me feel there were some Cullen strings pulled, but I could feel guilty later). It wasn't Chicago, but given the situation it was our best option, and not a bad one at that. But back to my earlier topic, I was happier than ever, and it felt like paradise.

I was halfway through making some pancakes when I felt two arms wrap around my waist. "Good morning sleepy head." I said, turning my head to kiss Edward lightly on the lips.

"I wish you'd stop wearing that around the house," he said, pretending to scold me. For the past few days I had been wearing a duke blue, sheer nightdress that went a few inches down from my butt, had a heart shaped, revealing neckline, and very thin straps. It was easy to throw on in the morning and easy to take of in case of "emergency."

"It's just not fair I have to wake up, find you making breakfast, and then decide whether to eat or to fuck you on the counter," he continued with a smirk.

"Uh huh, eat your pancakes dear." I said, flipping two pancakes on his plate, pretending not to be aroused by his comment. I sat down with my own plate and we ate in silence. Edward finished his own plate much faster than me, seeing as he practically ate them whole, and decided to stare at me while I finished. I put down my fork and stared back at him. Since it had become clear we were in the middle of an epic stare down, I had to think of a way to distract him so I could win.

Bing, idea!

I reached my leg under the table and found his. I slowly started stroking my foot up and down his, never breaking eye contact.

"You're asking for it Swan." He stated, still not looking away.

"Asking for what? All I'm doing is showing how much I love you." I smiled innocently.

"Uh huh, well, I guess you win." He looked away, a suspicious grin creeping along his face.

"What are you gonna do?" I eyed him questioningly.

Edward picked up the syrup bottle and squirted some on my face from across the table. "That." His grin widened. My mouth gaped open.

"I can't believe you just did that!" My voice got high pitched.

"My apologies, that wasn't meant to get on your face." He squirted a line from my neck to my stomach, the syrup seeping through my nightdress. He put the bottle down and smiled like he'd just done a good deed.

"You better make this worth my while." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"And how would I do that?"

"You have to options; scrub me down in the shower or lick it off."

Edward took no hesitation to grab me out of my seat and lay me on the kitchen counter. He literally ripped my nightdress off, leaving it a torn, sticky rag on the floor. He ran his tongue along my collarbone slowly, and both of us moaned. He lowered his tongue down between my breasts, avoiding the two spots that were itching to have contact. He made his way down to my belly button, swirling his tongue around it, and he was making me have trouble focusing.

"You taste so good, _everywhere._" He murmured against my stomach, sending vibrations up and down my skin, making my core turn to a knot. "Your stomach tastes good," he kissed his way up my stomach, "your breasts taste good," he placed peppery kisses along my left breast, then my right; I choked back a moan. "Your neck tastes good," he placed a kiss there too, "but I _really_ like your lips." He grinned, and pressed his lips against mine. I bit on his bottom lip, and he ran his tongue along my upper lip, before it slipped into my mouth. Our tongues danced for what seemed ages before we came up for air.

"You kind of taste like maple syrup, I can't even imagine why though." He smirked, but his eyes were twinkling with lust.

"Oh, well, some asshole interrupted my breakfast and practically dumped a bottle of syrup on me."

"Does this asshole have a chance in hell of getting another taste?"

"I'd rather if he did something else."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Hmm, maybe fucking me?"

Edward grinned down at me, shaking his head. "Now Bella, I can't do that."

"What? Why!" The idiot couldn't just freaking get me hot like that and then deny me some form of release.

"Because I want to save that for something special I have planned for our last night together."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You know that's _tomorrow _night, right? I'll be fully energized by tomorrow, so we can do this now too."

He just chuckled. "Go take a shower love, you're very sticky."

"Join me?"

"Bella," he said in a warning tone, so I just slipped off the counter.

"Fine, but don't expect anything for lunch." He chuckled again and I left the kitchen and went upstairs to the bathroom. I started the shower and stepped in, the warm water running down my body, starting to wash off the half licked off syrup. I wondered what Edward was up to, and I wasn't sure whether to be mad at him or to be curious about his actions. But I could never be angry with Edward; I loved him.

Or could I?

* * *

**Reviews inspire me to keep writing! So, you know, review!**


	9. Trouble In Paradise

**I am not Stephanie Meyer, unfortunately. None of these characters truly belong to me, no matter how much I wish they did. So don't sue me.**

**Chapter Nine: Trouble In Paradise**

Tomorrow the Cullens would be back home. As I have said already, I'm a little sad about Edward's and my "paradise" coming to an end. We fit so perfectly together, and the fact that we might not get any time alone together for a long time after spring break was just sad. I wasn't going to say that I'm a sex addict, but I definitely liked doing that with Edward, and I would miss it. I was determined to make our last night as special as possible. I mean, I wouldn't overdo it or anything, but I wanted to leave things on the right note.

I had just hopped out of the shower and gone into "my" drawer to look for a nice set of "clothing" for the night when I felt two cool, smooth arms glide around my sides and wrap around my waist.

"Hello love," Edward said huskily in my ear, giving me a gentle kiss on the cheek, "find something nice to wear, I'm taking you out to dinner."

"We're leaving the house?" I asked lamely. No Bella, he's going to take you to a restaurant _in_ the house. Dumbass.

"Yes, we are." He chuckled. He took his arms from around me and slapped my ass playfully. "Go get ready, we're leaving in twenty minutes." He turned on his heel and left the room to go make himself unnecessarily more gorgeous. I turned my attention back to the drawer, and snatched out a hot pink lace bra and matching panties. I pulled them on and went to my suitcase to look for an acceptable outfit. Damn, nothing. Alice wouldn't mind if I borrowed something from her, I'm sure. I sneaked down the hall to Alice's room and opened her closet.

My jaw dropped. The closet was possibly bigger than her room, and had a vast amount of clothing on hangers. It was almost like an enchanted forest, and it would be mystifying if it wasn't a little scary that this all belonged to Alice, and wasn't a collection of all the clothing in Forks. I didn't even know where to begin, and I started regretting even thinking this idea was a good one. The closet looked like it was organized by color, so I headed for the blues, because Edward said he always liked me in blue. I spent a while sifting through the tight packed rack when I came across something that caught my eye. It was a dress that was a mix between navy and midnight blue, and it had a halter-top made of ribbon. There was another ribbon right under the bust, and from there the semi-sheer fabric flowed out elegantly until about two inches from the knee. Another layer of very see-through blue fabric billowed out over the bottom half of the dress, giving it a nice, sheen look. I grinned to myself and took it off the hanger. I found my way out of Alice's closet and back down the hall to the guest room, where I slipped the dress on, along with a pair of silvery, strappy, not-to-high heels. I blow dried my hair as quickly as possible, letting it fall in its natural curls on my shoulders, and put on a little mascara. I briefly considered putting on some of the makeup from the bags Alice gave me, but then I remembered I couldn't apply makeup for my life. I looked in the mirror, and I looked pretty decent, considering I dressed myself without any help from Alice.

"Bella! Time to go!" Edward called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I walked as quickly and carefully as I could down the stairs, where I was greeted by a quick kiss on the lips.

"Bella, you look positively amazing." He beamed at me with that amazing, heart melting crooked smile.

"So do you handsome." I replied, and I wasn't lying. He looked absolutely gorgeous in his grey-blue button down shirt, left open a button on the top, which hugged every delicious curve in his perfectly sculpted chest. He wore a pair of crisp black suit pants that looked like they were made specifically for him, and a pair of faded blue Converse. I was very tempted to jump him, but I had worked to hard finding this dress in Alice's closet just to take it off ten minutes later.

"Shall we go?" Edward asked, gesturing towards the door.

"Why certainly." I said, and he opened the door for me, and then opened the car door for me. He was really going all out! Not that Edward wasn't usually a gentleman; I just really took note of it this time. Maybe it was just that I was really appreciating the time I had left alone with him.

Or maybe it was that feeling of impending doom I couldn't shake off.

* * *

"I can't believe you took me here." I said, smiling at Edward as we sat in our booth in La Bella Italia.

"I just thought this was kind of appropriate. This place has a few first times stored in memory." He leaned over the table and gave me a sweet, soft kiss. I guess it lasted a little longer than I thought, because I heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see a waiter standing at our table. I blushed and slid back into my seat as Edward sat down on his side, grinning like he was some little kid who knew he did something bad but liked it.

"Hello, my name is Aldo, and I will be serving you tonight." His voice was heavy with an Italian accent; it was kind of funny how stereotypical he sounded. "Can I start you two off with any drinks?"

"Two Cokes please." Edward said, looking over at me and smiling. Aldo nodded and walked away from our table quickly. He probably didn't want us to start making out in front of him again.

"You know me so well." I said, referring to Edward's drink order.

"Well that's what you got last time we were here."

"You have good memory, stalker." I joked. I would never tell Edward that I had every moment from that night memorized like the back of my hand.

Our waiter came back with the two Cokes, and then took out his pad and paper. "What can I get you two tonight?"

Edward gestured to me. "I think I'll have spaghetti and meatballs, please." I told Aldo, and then looked back at Edward. I could stare at him for hours and never get tired or bored. I vaguely heard Edward order eggplant parmesan, but I couldn't really be sure, my focus was on his perfect-to-me body.

I hadn't even noticed our waiter had left until Edward said, "Can I help you Miss Swan?" I immediately broke out of my trance and blushed. "I still love it when you blush, it's just radiant." That only made me blush much harder, and thankfully Aldo came back with our food to break the thick embarrassment rolling off of my very being. My blush faded as I started to eat, and I ended up having an enjoyable evening with Edward, without him embarrassing me anymore. But still, I wondered what that weird feeling something was wrong was.

* * *

"Mmm, damn heels." I mumbled against Edward's lips, finally kicking off my shoes as he pushed me down onto the bed. I giggled at the shock of feeling his fingers sliding up my dress. I felt him grin on my mouth and chuckle before he bit on my lower lip gently. I opened my mouth a little, allowing his tongue access to mine. Our tongues danced in near silence for a few minutes, nothing but the sound of our ragged breathing filling the room. I reached between the two of us and started to unbuckle Edward's belt. After a minute of frustrated trying, Edward sat up on stop of me and undid it himself, throwing it off the side of the bed. I took the thankfully easy liberty of unbuttoning his pants while he reached behind me and pulled down the zipper of my dress. I used my feet and slid down his pants, and he kicked them off his ankles onto the floor. I unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off of his perfectly smooth and chiseled arms, throwing that off to the side as well. Now my own personal god was only wearing a pair of boxers, whereas I was still wearing everything I had put on that night, aside from the shoes.

"You are far to overdressed my dear." Edward said with a chuckle, unbuttoning the halter-top and sliding the dress down my body. Once that had joined Edward's shirt on the floor, he stopped moving and looked at me. The hot pink of my bra and panties was still easily seen in the darkness of the bedroom.

"God Bella, you're so beautiful. I'm so lucky to have you." Before I could even tell him how luck _I _felt to have _him_, his lips had found mine, locking me in a deep and passionate kiss. This time there was no permission needed; our tongues resumed their sweet, loving dance that was so familiar to me by now. I closed my eyes and just reveled in the feeling, knowing it might be some time before I could feel Edward's body pressed against mine, his tongue exploring my mouth and massaging my tongue. I whimpered when I felt his lips leave mine, and I felt his body leave the mattress before I sat up and opened my eyes to find him searching his pants pocket. He must have found whatever it was because in less than five seconds he was back on the bed, sitting cross-legged and facing me.

"Bella, these past two weeks have been the best of my entire life." He was hiding something in his hand. "I love you so much, and I want every day I have on this earth to be the way this spring break has been. I want you forever and always." He uncovered his hands to open a tiny little black box, and inside was a glimmering diamond ring. _Oh god, please tell me he's not really doing this!_ "Bella, will you marry me?" His eyes were full of hope.

"I…" _Oh god. Oh god, oh god._ "Edward, I can't!"

"What?" He seemed shocked.

"Edward, I haven't even graduated high school, how do you expect me to marry you?!"

"Does age really matter?" How could he be so confused! This is such an obvious dilemma!

"Yes Edward! My parents got married right out of high school, look how that turned out!" I jumped off the bed and stood across the room from him; it would be safer for him that way.

"Don't you have any faith in our relationship Bella!" He was getting kind of angry at this point. But I was too.

"Of course I do! I just don't see why we need to rush into this now!"

"What's the difference if we get married now or in three years?!"

"The difference is that if we got married _now_ we'd be forever known as the couple that got married right out of high school! They'll probably think I was knocked up or something!"

"Who cares?"

"I do! I have always hated those couples that do that! I would be the biggest hypocrite in the world if I went and made a decision like that!"

"So your reputation is more important than me?"

"No, I just don't see why you don't respect my feelings about this."

"Maybe I just don't think your feelings make any sense." By now I was fuming, and he was pretty pissed himself. I clenched my jaw and yanked out a t-shirt and pair of jeans from my suitcase, and threw them on. I grabbed everything in the drawer by the bed that was mine and dumped it in the bag. I swiped my toiletries in as well and roughly zipped it closed.

"Wait, Bella, where are you going?" He seemed to have calmed down already, but I just walk out of the room and ran down the stairs, suitcase in tow. "Bella!" He ran after me, catching my arm at the front door.

"Edward Cullen, you are the most inconsiderate and selfish man I've ever met!" I ripped my arm out of his grasp and ran to the truck, revving up the engine and zooming out of the driveway, leaving a shocked Edward in the open doorway.

I didn't speak to him for the rest of the night.


End file.
